Batman Joke Story
by OMGKAI3LOL
Summary: The Dark Night rises into action once more. This time he will be facing of against his mortal enemy, the Joker. ( This story was made clearly for comedic purposes only. Please be gentle.)


**Deep in the dark and moistly sewers of Gotham. Batman is walking in the darkness. No light to guide him. Hunting the most terrifying of evil creatures, Joker.**

 **A mad laugh echoing through the sewer.**

HahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahah.

 **His laughter striking his head. But he figured out a secret message. Somewhere inside these laughs. He thinks back to check them. Spending hours to find the solution.**

 **But it was another one of Joker's jokes.**

HahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahah


End file.
